


Guilty Pleasure

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masquerades balls are Kris's guilty pleasure.  They're where he goes to unload his problems.  Unfortunately, he just unloaded his problems unknowingly on his best friend...oops...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

Masquerade balls were Kris's guilty pleasure.  He loved them because he could tell people things with the security of anonymity that he was too scared to say in real life.  Such as his feelings for his best friend, Adam.  They were newly realized, so he was ready to share them with someone.  That's how he found himself talking to the elaborately masked Adam look-alike.  "...and we've been friends forever, you know.  He's really great.  But, until recently, I was married and didn't want to tell anyone I was bisexual.  There's no way he'll ever believe me." Kris sighed.  "I guess I'm doomed to the friend zone.  That's ok though.  I'll take him however I can, even if it's only this.  But I really want to just walk up to him and kiss him and...."  
     
The man he was dancing with laid a finger over Kris's lips.  Kris stopped talking.  Not-Adam hadn't talked all night.  Kris had been wondering why the man had talked to his friends, but wouldn't talk to him.  When Kris had approached him, the man had gone completely silent.  That was how he had remained.

"Are you gonna say anything?" Kris asked, annoyed.  "Or do you plan on keeping quiet all night?  I don't like the sound of my own voice enough to be the only one talking."

The man opened and closed his mouth a few times.  He didn't speak though.  He just reached for his mask and pulled it off, revealing Adam's face beneath.

Kris took a step back in shock.  "Shit," he said.  He was mortified that Not-Adam was actually Adam.  He had just confessed all of the feelings he had been keeping deep inside to the man those feelings were for.  Their friendship was sure to be over now.  What had he done?  "Adam, I...."

"Is that how you really feel?" Adam asked.  Kris thought he saw hope in Adam's eyes, but that could just be wishful thinking.

Kris blushed and looked down at the ground.  "Yeah," he muttered to the floor.  All of a sudden, two feet appeared where he was looking and a finger tilted his chin up.  Then Adam was kissing him...finally!  Kris kissed back with fervor.  Love flowed openly between their lips.

Adam pulled away.  "Good, because that's how I feel too."  He kissed Kris again.  For Kris, masquerades had just gone from guilty pleasure to best freaking thing ever!


End file.
